Feliz cumpleaños, Nanjiroh
by Runa E.V
Summary: A veces, cuando creemos que todo va bien, tenemos la desagradable sensación de que algo saldrá mal. Y, en esta ocasión, fue peor que malo. OneShot.


Título: Feliz cumpleaños, Nanjiroh.

Ficker: *Runa*

Género: Eh... ¿Drama?

Aclaraciones: Ya lo saben, PoT no es mío. Si lo fuera, Syusuke haría un streaptease en medio de las canchas de Seigaku, Tezuka sería mi esclavo personal y Tomoka sería la pareja de Ryoma.

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños, Nanjiroh

—Papá… —murmuro con tristeza, tratando de concentrarme en el partido que disputo en estos instantes. No es propio de mí mostrar mis sentimientos, angustia mucho menos, pero esta fecha me trae siempre recuerdos dolorosos, a pesar de que ya pasaron cinco años.

* * *

"_Tenía, cuando todo pasó, quince años. Seguía siendo un prodigio del tenis, era el capitán del equipo masculino de Seigaku y ese día, la fecha de su cumpleaños, se celebraba la final del torneo regional de Kantou. _

_Él estaba muy emocionado, a pesar de que no dejara entrever su entusiasmo y el orgullo de que yo liderara el equipo. Pero algo pasó._

_Acabábamos de llegar a la sede de la final, una cancha realmente grande, en la aún más grande academia Hyoutei. El sitio estaba lleno de gente que reía y charlaba. Se respiraba la emoción en el ambiente. Pero yo me sentía intranquilo, algo no estaba bien. Sabía que mi padre, Nanjiroh Echizen, iría a verme jugar. Y yo quería darle la victoria de Seigaku como regalo de cumpleaños." _

* * *

—Papá —vuelvo a murmurar, mientras golpeo con fuerza la pelota. Mi oponente no logra llegar a la pelota. Gano el set. Sé que no debo desconcentrarme en el partido, pero quiero, no, necesito rememorar todo. Echarle sal a la herida. Volver a vivir ese día y, si estuviera en mis manos, evitar que todo hubiera pasado.

— ¿Pasa algo, Echizen? —pregunta mi oponente, al ver que me he quedado estático, listo para sacar.

—No, no me pasa nada, Kaidoh —respondo distraídamente. Mentira, sí pasa algo, pero el pasado es el pasado. Y ahora quiero seguir rememorando.

* * *

"_La entrenadora Ryuzaki nos daba indicaciones y yo miraba a mi equipo, sonriendo con un poco de arrogancia. Todos eran buenos, pero ninguno se comparaba conmigo. _

_Y empezó el partido. Yo sonreí, ahora con sinceridad, y pude notar su sonrisa burlona, que me decía que podíamos ganar, que el Hyoutei no era nada comparado con nosotros. _

_Primero los dobles. Perdimos ambos encuentros, a pesar de que los chicos dieron lo mejor de sí. _

_Parecía que ambas academias en pleno se habían reunido a vernos jugar. Mientras el lado de Hyoutei armaba algarabía al grito de 'uno más y les ganamos', el Seigaku nos alentaba, pidiendo no perder la esperanzas para poder ganar. _

_Iniciaron los individuales. El primero fue duro, la profesora se mordía las uñas; yo, a pesar de mi apariencia tranquila, me sentía nervioso; y mi padre, bueno, él gritaba junto a la barra de Seigaku, asustando un poco a las chicas con ese atuendo de monje tan raro que solía usar."_

* * *

—El traje de monje… —musito, recordando con cierta nostalgia las actitudes extravagantes de mi padre. ¡Como le gustaba hacerse notar!

—Psss… Echizen, repetiré la pregunta, ¿qué pasa? —Kaidoh me mira con una expresión de fastidio, pero sus ojos muestran preocupación. Mamushi siempre ha sido tan transparente…

—Estoy bien, Kaidoh, en serio. —No le he dicho a mis ex - compañeros cómo y cuándo pasó, sólo saben que pasó.

* * *

"_Llegó mi turno de jugar. Ya íbamos empatados a dos juegos y la emoción se palpaba en el aire. Pero no se concretó el juego por una simple razón: se oyó un disparo y después otro, y un tercero. Me descoloqué por completo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_Se armó un pandemonuim. Dos estudiantes habían decidido disparar al aire, pero nunca pensaron en las consecuencias. _

_Todo el mundo corría despavorido, al tiempo que se oían otros cinco disparos. Yo me quedé quieto, en mi posición en la cancha sin saber que hacer. _

— _¡Ryoma! ¡Ryoma! —le oí gritar. Me asusté, nunca había escuchado tal desesperación en su voz. _

_Alcé la mirada hacía las gradas. Él corría en contra de la multitud que trataba de escapar, vociferando que saliera de allí en esos instantes. Él veía algo que yo no, algo que no podían apreciar mis ojos. _

_Volteé hacía el lado contrario y los vi: Dos chicos de no más de catorce años me apuntaban con una pistola. _

_Todo lo demás fue muy rápido. Mi padre abrazándome, esos bastardos disparándonos, la sangre de papá manchando mis manos… _

_Llamé a una ambulancia, mientras trataba de detener inútilmente la hemorragia. No sabía donde estaba exactamente la bala, pero intentaba en vano, parar la sangre con mi chaqueta. _

_Para cuando llegó la ambulancia, yo lloraba como nunca había llorado en mi vida y mi padre estaba desangrado, casi por completo. Mentiría si dijera que algo se pudiera haber hecho por él. Estaba prácticamente muerto. Y el último gesto que hizo, fue un amago de su sonrisa burlona, el gesto que siempre me inspiró a ganar todos los partidos. _

* * *

—Es la fecha, ¿no? —inquiere Kaidoh, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. ¿Cómo puede ser tan intuitivo? Las serpientes no lo son. Mascullo un apenas audible "sí", esperando que ya me deje de fastidiar y continuemos el partido. —Él no querría que estuvieras triste, menos aún en su cumpleaños.

—No estoy triste, y justamente es a él, a quien le dedico mis partidos —espeto, dando por terminada la discusión. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de que no sé como Kaidoh sabe de esta fecha, pero no importa. Ahora tengo que ser el mejor, por mi padre.

* * *

Terminado. Espero de todo, sobre todo críticas. ;)


End file.
